<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Aboard by pkmntrashcan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900348">All Aboard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/pseuds/pkmntrashcan'>pkmntrashcan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bederia Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bederia Week, Bederia Week 2020, F/M, Secret Crush, Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/pseuds/pkmntrashcan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 | Travelling Together</p><p>Gloria asks Bede to tag along for a weekend before she's gone for several weeks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bederia Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bederia Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Aboard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bede could never say no to Gloria.</p><p>It’s something far too many have pointed out to him for years; that he was weak for the Champion’s charms, her silent pleas, her subtle nuances.</p><p>They also claimed he had a crush, so clearly, they were all full of it and incorrect in their assumptions. </p><p>Because Bede didn’t get crushes.</p><p>He was far too busy with the Gym, with the Ballonlea Theater, with <em> life </em> and handling his own baggage to ever even consider things like emotions and feelings. Especially if these were to come down to the preposterous idea of liking <em> her; </em>with her dorky glasses, and frumpy cardigan, and a sweet smile that made his heart race a mile a minute. It was just impossible. Improbable.</p><p>What he felt for her wasn’t a crush.</p><p>He simply decided to dig deep into his good-nature and grace Gloria with <em> his </em> presence since <em> she </em> liked to be around him so much.</p><p>Which, admittedly, was strange in its own right, but one Bede simply assumed it was because they both entered their ranks at the same time. </p><p>Glorified co-workers. </p><p>That hung out quite often. </p><p>And opened up to one another in a way they hadn’t with anyone else.</p><p>And who bonded over broken family, the expectations, and the baggage that came with being in the limelight.</p><p>Friends. Good friends. <em> Best friends. </em></p><p>And in the end, he simply didn’t want to let her down. </p><p>She was a good person. Talented. Patient. A heart of gold. She didn’t need disappointments, or things to make her already subdued smile even smaller (something he had the pleasure of admitting never happens around him as Gloria chirps and beams at him all the time.)</p><p>So when Gloria, who was far too considerate for her own good, asked him to accompany her to The Isle of Armor--who was he to say no?</p><p>She obviously was <em> nervous, w </em>orried, in need of someone she trusted to come along with her.</p><p>“Why me? Can’t you ask <em> Hop?” </em>Bede utters the name with a semblance of disdain, watching as Gloria’s face turns rather bashful. Eyes flickering down, cheeks heating, her feet scuffing at the ground.</p><p>“I wanted to go with you.”</p><p>Bede swore he had to fight back the smirk reaching his lips.</p><p>But when the day came Gloria seemed to have forgotten to tell Bede that it was an eight-hour train ride from Postwick. And sure, Gloria had packed enough snacks for the both of them in addition to their luggage, but to take such a lengthy method of traveling? He nearly questioned her sanity and why she didn’t just book a flight.</p><p>She’s the Champion. Surely, she could’ve pulled all the strings.</p><p>But it’s during the trip that Bede suddenly understood why Gloria wanted to travel this way. The way she was singing a happy tune, skipped onto the train, plastered her face on the window.</p><p>“Gloria, you’ve never traveled long distances before have you?”</p><p>She shakes her head, little bobble on her beret wiggling alongside the action.</p><p>“Is it that obvious?”</p><p>He chuckles, leaning back into his seat with a knowing smile.</p><p>“You’re very easy to read.”</p><p>But it’s with that proclamation that has Gloria leaning over the armrest with a curious look and an even wider smile.</p><p>“Does this mean you have?” </p><p>He falters for a second, noting their proximity, and how Gloria seemed to never hold back in her excitement around him.</p><p>“I...well...<em> no </em>,” he mumbles, well aware that he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks and feeling like he got caught in a lie when it very much wasn’t that.</p><p>But Gloria doesn’t comment or point out his previous haughty tone as she falls back into her seat comfortably. </p><p>“Well, we can have our first adventure together then huh?”</p>
<hr/><p>Bede should be looking at the sights. Watch the rolling hills pass by. Look at the pastures Gloria oh so eagerly pointed out. But that wasn’t what caught his gaze.</p><p>Instead, all he can look at is chocolate strands, focus in on how hazels flicker to him every so often, at how the sun emphasizes the roundness in her cheeks as it begins to set behind the mountains.</p><p>He forces himself to look away and to focus on the book in hand.</p><p>Resorting to small glances from his peripherals instead.</p>
<hr/><p>There’s a moment about 6 hours in when he hears a small yawn.</p><p>His head turns, fighting his brain from trying to assign the word <em> cute </em> to her drowsy expression.</p><p>At this point they had been quiet for a while; the silence between them never uncomfortable or awkward, but instead replaced with soft hums and quick comments about something that happened in the book they were both reading. But at this point, the moon had settled in the sky, and Gloria being the early riser she was, was now struggling to keep her eyes from fluttering closed.</p><p>“Nap, Gloria,” he comments, voice raspy from the lack of use in the past few hours. “You have a long two weeks ahead of you.”</p><p>Her head is heavy as she nods, the book she brought nearly dangling from her fingertips, as she mumbles something incoherent along the lines of “wish you” and “more than weekend.” She’s fighting a fruitless battle, head leaning on the windowpane as she slowly falls asleep.</p><p>Bede thinks it would be the end of that.</p><p>Until it’s not.</p><p>Her head bounces ungracefully on the glass as the train continues chugging along. He’s honestly amazed she was still asleep as her body just moves with any stops.</p><p>But there’s one sudden halt that has Gloria moving a little too forward, too rapidly. And Bede finds his hands grabbing a hold of her to keep her in a place.</p><p>She doesn’t stir at all, soft breathing continuing as Bede readjusts her back into her seat.</p><p>But he’s hesitating, hands still firmly on her arms, as he’s watching her head continue to droop. But even from this, he can tell: she’s warm. Soft. And as he shifts the armrest up and brings her closer.</p><p>He realizes she fits perfectly on his shoulder. </p><p>His heart clamors. He can feel himself give way.</p><p>Give in to the assumptions of how he truly feels about the Champion.</p><p>He swears he hears a soft “Bedey”, swears he can feel her shift, swears his heart stops.</p><p>But he’s too entranced, fingers gently nudging her head back into place, softly running through her hair, trying to not overthink the situation as he whispers a “go back to sleep.” </p><p>She relaxes almost immediately, nuzzling into his shoulder in a way that only makes his heart jump in his chest before she completely stills.</p><p>Gloria.</p><p>Even when doing essentially nothing.</p><p>Truly had his heart.</p><p>He sighs, leaning his head on top of hers; catching the faint scent of strawberries and vanilla. And that's when he feels his eyes growing heavy with the turmoil inside his heart.</p><p>He’ll just sleep it off, and when they wake, he’ll figure out how to deal with it then.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm very late woops : ) and will continue to be late cause I'm tired</p><hr/><p>Want to yell at me about Bederia?</p><p>  <a href="http://twitter.com/pkmntrashcan">Twitter</a><br/> <br/><a href="http://pkmntrashcan.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a><br/> <br/><a href="http://bede-x-gloria.tumblr.com">Bederia Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>